1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to fishing reels and spool constructions, more particularly to fixed-spool (spinning) reels and an improved configuration for a fixed-spool (spinning) reel spool.
2. General Background of the Invention
Fixed-spool reels (commonly referred to as spinning reels) are currently the most popular reels used for sport fishing world-wide. While many different makes and models are offered to accommodate the varying needs of fishing enthusiasts, the basic design of most spinning reels is similar. Particularly, the spool of spinning reels, which serves to store the fishing line wound up by the reel, shows little variation between different models.
The casting distance that can be achieved with a given type of line and lure is largely dependent on the design of the spool. Many modern spinning reel spools feature a wide center portion, and are elongated and slightly cone-shaped, in an attempt to minimize line friction during the casting process. Typically, the line is fastened to these spools by attaching it firmly to the center portion of the spool with a knot. This mode of line attachment, however, leads to several problems common to spinning reels.
First, most of the knots used for line attachment are fairly bulky, since no angler wishes to risk the loss of a sizeable fish due to the loosening of the knot attaching the line to the spool. This knot, and the line end typically protruding from it, may significantly interfere with the even layering of the line wound subsequently on the spool, thereby decreasing the accuracy and distance achievable during the casting process. The more the spool is elongated, and the more its center portion is wide, the more will the body of the knot be located in proximity to the outer layers of the line. This partially offsets the advantages in casting distance and accuracy gained by modern spool design.
Second, inelastic lines with little inherent stretch, particularly modern braided lines, are difficult to attach firmly to the center portion of most spools. This problem increases at lower temperatures. In these situations, cranking the handle of the reel will not lead to the taking up of line, but rather to the rotation of the entire coil of line around the spool.
Third, the process of removing old line from the spool is cumbersome. The line has to be manually pulled off from the spool, foot by foot, a time consuming and frustrating process that leaves a large heap of tangled line. Since many fishermen are put off by the prospect of the time consuming and boring process of line changing, many a “big one” gets away due to the breaking of old, damaged line.
Fourth, while an attempt to circumvent the above listed problems by hiding the knot inside the spool would solve some of the above problems, a new problem arises: Spinning reels, by universal design, are indeed “fixed spool reels”, and are often referred to as such. They depend on the ability of the spool to change from a generally fixed attachment on the reel shaft assembly to rotational movements around that shaft when a strong fish sets the drag mechanism, preventing line breakage, in motion. Any such attempts to hide the knot inside the spool have to provide means to prevent any possibility of interference of the knot or parts of the fishing line with the rotational movements of the spool around the reel shaft assembly.
These considerations make it apparent that there exists the need for a new type of spinning reel spool, allowing not only for the quick removal of old line, but also for the firm attachment of new line, without the possibility of line loosening at the attachment site, or the possibility of interference of the knot with the casting process, or the possibility of interference of the knot or parts of the fishing line with the drag mechanism.